Love
Narcissa Hi there. It's me, the one and only Narcy here. Paul says we need to document all of this, but I just think it is a load of crap. Sure, we're not the only ones left, but that doesn't mean we have to be careful about what we do from this point onwards. Paul found an old tape recorder in an abandoned Radio Shack and is now using it to retell everything we've been through until not, which is to say, a lot of stuff. First off, Paul has reluctantly agreed to not tell you my background (not that I was going to tell you anyways), but I might as well not leave you clueless. Nearly almost all demigods come from broken families, but you could say mine was destroyed. After my mom abandoned me after she found out I was bipolar, I had to fend for myself in the gutter of New York. Not very easy, mind you. All I remember from my childhood is running. Running from one-eyed strangers, grotesquely smelling men in black hoods, and old ladies with leathery wings on their backs. Paul called what kept mortals from seeing us the Mist, but I didn't really give a care back then. In fact, I never really gave a care for anything really. The whole nuclear apocalypse thing really pissed me off, but I decided not to pout about it. I had survived, and on top of that, I met up with Paul. We met while I was being chased by Aberron, the local douchebag monster of Manhattan. He was a mutated centaur with six legs and a lot of attitude. While I ran from him he blabbered about something with some person named Josh and the Children of Whats-their-face. I tend to forget a lot of things, something Paul berates me for regularly. Anyways, Aberron was really pissy when I saw him and he started to throw a heap up cars at me, something he loved to do. I slowed down time a bit using my godly heritage from Janus and managed to scrape away from the flaming hunks of metal and aluminum. Aberron pulled out a huge rusty greatsword and swung at me like a madman, bruising my left ribs and cutting deeply into my thigh. Gods, he was fast. All I could recall from that is blurry images of Paul beating Aberron to a pulp and receiving the same thing vice versa, and buckets of maroon blood oozing from my leg. With my heart racing, Paul walked up to me and healed me with some Miracle Brownies (Paul calls it ambrosia), and patched me up. At first I wasn't really greatful for his help, but after Aberron rebounded in a tumult of fiery rage, I quietly thanked him for his companionship. We lured Aberron near the sea, and tried to drown him, but all we ended up doing was getting kicked in the side by Aberron's ridiculous amount of legs. "Does this idiot ever die?" Paul asked to me in rhetorics while fending off Aberron with his hammer. He says Zeus forged it for him when he turned 18, but I found it kind of odd that a child of Apollo would carry something as vicious as that. It was called Maelstrom, and was covered in Lating writings and was made of pure Celestial gold. It could channel lightning, which proved very useful in Aberron's demise. Paul lured Aberron into the sea, and then quickly zapped him with billions of voltage. The idiot that he is (you are, Paul. And don't interrupt me.), he kept his foot in the water and had it electrically charged with the same lightning that stopped Aberron's heart. After getting to his feet, Paul said we need to get moving, so, once again, for the millionth time in my life, I ran. [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Alone_in_the_Night Next Chapter --->] Category:Three Tales of Post-Apocalyptic Romance Category:Ground Zero Category:Chapter Page